No Amor e na Guerra
by Sayume Taisho
Summary: Estou de volta Pessoal!
1. Chapter 1

Oi gente,essa é a minha primeira fanfic escrita e prometo que darei o melhor de mim para que vcs gostem da historia e postarei os capítulos sempre que puder.Mas nesse capitulo eu só vou mostrar a minha idéia e se vcs gostarem eu escrevo a fanfic.Os casais são Inu/kag,Mir/San e é claro Seshy/Rin.

Os personagens dessa fanfic vivem no Japão(vcs preferem Japão ou Inglaterra Medieval?To na duvida!),no ano de 1219.Inuyasha é lorde das terras do leste,ele é um ótimo guerreiro e possui muito poder e influencia sobre as pessoas.Ele é um homem belo,forte e viril e tbm um homem frio e maduro.Ele é viúvo(nem adianta comemorar a falecida esposa dele não é kikyou,ela, Kikyou,estará bem viva para infernizar a vida de todo mundo) e tem por amante Kikyou,que é uma mulher ambiciosa e má e que tbm é completamente apaixonada por ele e sonha em ser sua esposa,mas ele não sente absolutamente nada por ela.

Seshoumaru é lorde das terras do oeste e meio irmão de Inuyasha por parte de pai(gente nessa fic há yokais,meio yokais e humanos.Seshy é yokai completo e Inuyasha meio yokai,não há preconceitos),ele assim como o irmão ele é um ótimo guerreiro e muito belo.Ele tbm é viúvo(falta de criatividade é fogo,mas não me culpem,naquela época casamento e negócios eram praticamente a mesma coisa.Interesse por prestigio,poder, terras e herdeiros era a base do casamento,ainda mais para lordes poderosos e ricos como eles que queriam herdeiros,o resto eles tinham em grande quantidade).Ele é um homem frio e indiferente,ele procura uma yokai digna de ser sua esposa,senhora de seu castelo e mãe de seus filhos,Ele é constantemente assediado por Kagura,uma yokai do vento pelo qual ele só sente desprezo.

E tbm tem o Mirok que é o mais fiel e prestigiado cavalheiro de Inuyasha e tbm melhor amigo(gente só para esclarecer Inuyasha,Seshoumaru e Mirok andam juntos ,lutam juntos,apesar de Inuyasha ter seu castelo no leste e Seshoumaru no oeste eles estão sempre viajando juntos e um se hospeda no castelo do outro).Mirok é um homem belo só que bastante mulherengo e atrevido mas tbm é um ótimo amigo e guerreiro.

As terras do leste tanto quanto as terra do oeste e do norte(que são governadas por Kouga ,um yokai lobo)estão em guerra com as terras do sul,governada por um meio yokai cruel e pervesso chamado Narak,que é o pior inimigo de Inuyasha,Seshoumaru e Mirok e amante de kikyou,sua aliada.

Mas em um lugar bem distantes deles estão três belas e sedutoras mulheres,três guerreiras,seus nomes Kagome,Rin e Sango.Elas são irmãs,órfãs que viram seus pais serem brutamente assassinados quando ainda eram crianças.Desde então elas se aperfeiçoaram na arte da luta e da sedução(para elas a sedução é um método muito útil quando se precisa descobrir coisas sobre seu pior inimigo,era só enganar e matar os aliados dele,que nem faziam idéia de quem elas eram).Até que elas descobrem que na terra do leste há informações sobre esse inimigo(Adivinhem quem é esse inimigo)e partem rapidamente pra lá,só que o que não contavam é que ao chegarem suas vidas mudariam drasticamente e tudo por causa de três belos homens(preciso dizer quem são?)

E então o que vcs acham?Querem que eu faça a fic?Entao deixem uma review com sua resposta,bjuksss!!!!


	2. Chapter 2

Oi, bom gente esse é o primeiro capitulo da fanfic e espero que vcs gostem!

Japão, 1219.

Inuyasha Taisho, lorde das terras do leste, murmurou uma imprecação e retornou para o salão lotado de seu castelo. Maldito o dia em que tornara Kikyou Yamada em sua amante. Mas também o que podia fazer?Ele era homem e, como todo homem, precisava de mulheres como ela para satisfazer seus desejos primitivos. O que não contava quando a tornou sua amante era que ela lhe traria tantos problemas. Mulheres!Desde o inicio do relacionamento deles, se é que se pode chamar isso de relacionamento, ele deixara bem claro que ela seria apenas sua amante temporária. Bem, pelo menos até encontrar uma jovem dama digna de ser sua esposa e mãe de seus herdeiros, e agora vinha Kikyou achando que ele iria desposá-la. Francamente, ele realmente deve ter feito algo de muito ruim no passado para estar merecendo esse castigo. Ah ele fez algo ruim sim, tornou Kikyou sua amante e agora tinha que aturar essa mulher lhe cobrando coisas das quais ele não prometeu e aturar seus ciúmes doentio.

E como se isso não bastasse ainda tinha a guerra contra as terras do sul, o maldito Narak, lorde do sul, queria simplesmente tomar suas terras e as terras de seu meio irmão mas velho, Seshoumau, lorde das terras do oeste.

Ao chegar no salão, onde acontecia um baile, ele se dirigiu para a mesa principal onde estavam três pessoas, sua mãe Izaoy(gente o pai do inu e do seshy está morto), seu meio irmão Seshoumaru e Mirok, seu melhor amigo e cavalheiro .

Mirok: O que foi Inuyasha? Que cara é essa? Perguntou um homem alto, de olhos azuis, físico avantajado e que no momento estava com uma taça de bebida nas mãos e um sorriso cínico no rosto.

Inuyasha: Essa é a cara com a qual eu nasci seu imbecil! Respondeu friamente o meio yokai de cabelos prateados, olhos dourados, orelhinhas de cachorro no topo da cabeça, alto e com um físico muito, muito avantajado (Cada músculo! Que Deus me perdoe, mas, são 1,93m de pura beleza. Nossa, está calor ou é só eu? Hahahaha).

Izaoy: Querido, não fale assim com o Mirok! Ele não tem culpa de você estar com problemas! Falou docemente uma bela mulher de cabelos e olhos castanhos, que não aparentava ter mais de 40 anos.

Mirok: Obrigado por me defender milady, a senhora é um anjo! Falou o guerreiro, depositando um beijo na mão de Izaoy.

Inuyasha: Eu não falaria assim com ele se ele não fizesse perguntas idiotas. Ele sabe perfeitamente o motivo de eu estar com essa cara e só faz isso para me irritar! Disse enquanto se servia de vinho.

Mirok: Isso não é verdade!Porque eu iria querer irritar um dos meus melhores amigos (o seshy também é amigo dele, mesmo que o trate friamente), o meu lorde, senhor dessas terras e desse castelo?

Inuyasha: Mirok, você é patético.

Seshoumaru: Concordo plenamente! Falou friamente um belo yokai de cabelos prateados, alto, olhos dourados, este possuía uma meia lua roxa na testa, duas riscas também roxas nas bochechas, um físico maravilhoso.

Mirok: Que isso, Seshy? Até você está contra mim?

Seshoumaru: Eu não estou contra e nem a favor, estou pouco me importando com você! Agora, não tem como negar que você além de patético é burro! Se me chamar mais uma vez de Seshy, acabo de uma vez por todas com essa sua existência inútil! Projeto de homem mal acabado! Respondeu Seshoumaru com sua habitual frieza e indiferença.

Mirok: Calma, Seshy... omaru! Falou morrendo de medo e também concertando a frase ao receber um olhar ameaçador.

Mirok: Mudando de assunto, Inuyasha, olha quem está vindo para cá! Atraindo a atenção dos demais para o local indicado, Mirok, mostrou duas mulheres, uma era humana e outra yokai, que se aproximavam da mesa. As duas se vestiam de modo vulgar, a humana possuía cabelos negros, sempre amarrados em um rabo de cavalo baixo, olhos castanhos, seu nome era Kikyou.

E a outra, a yokai, possuía cabelos também negros, presos sempre em um coque, olhos vermelhos, seu nome: Kagura.

Kikyou: Inu, querido, me perdoe pela forma indelicada com que eu te tratei hoje mais cedo, eu estava um pouco nervosa e acabei descontando em você! Falou a morena sentando no colo de Inuyasha, que no mesmo instante a levantou.

Inuyasha: Primeiro: Não me chame de Inu, pois não lhe dei permissão para tal intimidade! Segundo: Eu não quero saber se você estava nervosa ou não, se coloque em seu lugar Kikyou,eu sou o senhor dessas terras e deste castelo e exijo respeito. Terceiro: Eu não vou mais admitir essa sua falta de respeito para comigo e com meu povo. Você não tem o direito de me exigir nada e nem de agir como se fosse a senhora deste castelo, pois você não é e nunca será! Você só foi a minha amante e nada mais, eu nunca te prometi nada e nunca, nem por um momento, passou pela minha cabeça transformá-la em algo superior a isso! Se você não está satisfeita com o que tem aqui, pode arrumar suas coisas e ir embora!

Kikyou: O que você quis dizer com "foi a minha amante"? Perguntou espantada.

Inuyasha: Eu quis dizer exatamente o que você está pensando: Você não é mais a minha amante! Acabou Kikyou! Falou friamente.

Kikyou: Mas...

Inuyasha: Não tem mais e nem meio mais! Minha decisão já esta tomada, aceite Kikyou!

Kikyou: VOCE NÃO PODE FAZER ISSO COMIGO! Gritou, atraindo a atenção de todos do salão.

INU, EU TE AMO! POR FAVOR, NÃO FAZ ISSO COMIGO! EU NÃO VIVO SEM VOCE, E SE VOCE NÃO ME QUISER MAIS, EU JURO QUE ME MATO! Gritou mais uma vez, só que com lágrimas descendo pelo rosto.

Inuyasha: Bom, então eu lamento! Sei que não irá se matar, mas terá que aprender a viver sem mim!

Kikyou: NÃO, VOCE É MEU! ESTÁ ME OUVINDO? MEU E SOMENTE MEU! NENHUMA MULHER TE AMA OU IRÁ AMÁ-LO COMO EU!

Inuyasha: Eu não sou seu e nunca fui! Pare com esse escândalo, isso já está me irritando!

Kikyou: NÃO VOU PARAR NADA! PENSE INU! EU POSSO ESTAR ESPERANDO UM FILHO SEU! FORAM TANTAS AS NOITES QUE PASSAMOS JUNTOS! ENTÃO, VAI ME ABANDONAR COM UM FILHO SEU NA BARRIGA?

Inuyasha: Quanto a isso você não precisa se preocupar, você não está grávida!

Kikyou: E COMO VOCE PODE TER TANTA CERTEZA DISSO?

Inuyasha: Simples, o sangue de yokai corre em minhas veias! Eu sei disso pelo seu cheiro kikyou! Como eu já disse: Você não está grávida!

Kikyou: AH, CONCERTEZA VOCE DEVE ESTAR MUITO FELIZ POR ACHAR QUE ESTARÁ LIVRE DE MIM! MAS FIQUE SABENDO: EU NÃO VOU DEIXÁ-LO EM PAZ, SE VOCE NÃO PODE SER MEU, NÃO SERÁ DE MAIS NINGUÉM!

Inuyasha: Kikyou me esqueça, siga a sua vida!

Kikyou: VOCE É A MINHA VIDA! QUANDO VAI ENTENDER ISSO? EU TE AMO, MAS SE VOCE NÃO FOR MEU POR BEM, SERÁ POR MAL!

Inuyasha: Está me ameaçando Kikyou! Acho melhor não, a menos que queira passar um bom tempo na masmorra do castelo!

Kikyou: Faria mesmo isso comigo Inu? Falou mais calmamente.

Iria mesmo me trancafiar numa masmorra imunda?

Inuyasha: Se o que você disse for uma ameaça ou milady fizer algo que não me agrade, um tempo na masmorra será bom para você repensar nas suas atitudes!

Kikyou: Não, o que eu disse não foi uma ameaça e sim um aviso!

Inuyasha: Pegue suas coisas e vá embora imediatamente deste castelo, ou será que terei que chamar um dos guarda para te acompanhar para fora daqui?

Kikyou: Não será necessário querido, já estou indo! Mas que fique claro: Isso não é um adeus, ainda nos veremos muito! Até mais querido! Falou mandando um beijo para Inuyasha,virando-se e saindo calmamente do salão e atraindo os olhares de todos(não por ela ser bonita,mas pelo escândalo).

Kagura: Nossa, dessa vez a briga foi feia! Mas, depois eu converso com a Kiky! E você Seshy? Não vai me convidar para dançar?

Seshoumaru: Vá pro inferno Kagura! Disse se levantando e levando Izaoy para dançar.

Kagura: Que falta de cavalheirismo, mas mesmo assim eu o amo! Falou e também se retirou.

Mirok: Eu tenho a nítida impressão que essas mulheres são malucas (Kikyou e Kagura)! 00

Inuyasha: Você acha? Pois eu tenho certeza! Disse se servindo de mais bebida.

Então, gente, de 0 a 10 que nota vocês dão para esse capítulo? Vocês gostaram? No próximo capítulo as meninas irão aparecer e também vai ter o encontro dos seis! O que será que vai acontecer?

Respostas das Reviews:

Dark Maidie: Ah brigada, a sua review foi a primeira que recebi, mesmo que ela tivesse sido a única eu já ficaria disposta a escrever a fic! Assim como você eu adoro romances medievais. Você já leu algum livro da editora Nova Cultura? Tem cada romance medieval! Espero que você tenha gostado do primeiro capitulo, bjuks!!!

Bóris Bennington: É você tem razão, só arriscando para saber! Você gostou do capítulo? Espero que sim, quanto ao meu Português, eu sei que devo tomar cuidado e sei que quando eu postei minha idéia devo ter errado algumas coisas. Mas nesse capítulo tomei mais cuidado,se tiver erros me desculpe.Bjukss!!!!

n.n: Que bom, fico muito feliz !Quanto a isso de botar nome dos personagens, não se preocupe que eu sempre vou por o nome antes da fala e por o nome da pessoa a qual o personagem esta se referindo! Gostou do capítulo? Bjukss!!!

Princesayokai100: Brigada, mas ao contrário de você eu adoro a Rin com o Seshy e odeio a Kagura.Mas você tem razão na parte da diferença de idade,tanto que no anime eles, logicamente, não ficam juntos.Mas se olharmos por um lado, veremos que numa fanfic não há problema pois Rin é adulta. E se pensarmos assim veríamos que o Inu e a Kag não poderiam ficar juntos, pois, mesmo ela tendo voltado ao passado ele é mais de 500 anos mais velho que ela.E eles são lindos juntos,não é?Então gostou do capítulo? Bjuksss


	3. Chapter 3

Gente muito obrigada pelas reviews, nesse capítulo as coisas vão esquentar mais ainda!

Em uma floresta, três jovens acampavam. Jovens que carregavam no olhar a dor de um passado distante e o desejo de vingança. Seus nomes? Kagome, Sango e Rin. Essas jovens, quando não passavam de pequenas garotinhas,viram seus pais serem brutamente assassinados por um homem maléfico e ambicioso. E desde então, elas juraram que não iam descansar até encontrarem aquele assassino e poderem finalmente, depois de anos, vingarem a morte de seus pais. Desde aquele trágico dia (a morte dos pais) elas se empenharam em aprender todo o tipo de luta: luta de corpo a corpo, espadas, lanças, punhais, arco e flechas e, nesses anos, descobriram que possuíam grande poder espiritual. Poder que, logicamente, elas não ignoraram. Aprenderam com monges e sacerdotisas como controla-los e usa-los, e conseguiram, pois com o tempo esses poderes aumentaram e muito. Com o passar dos anos elas se tornaram fortes, poderosas e, por serem belas, a ambição de muitos homens, tanto ricos como pobres, mas nenhum deles conseguiu domá-las, pois o desejo de vingança e seus espíritos livres e independentes não permitiram.

Kagome, Sango e Rin eram irmãs e tanto na aparência como na personalidade tinham suas semelhanças e diferenças. Kagome possuía cabelos negros que batem na cintura e tinha franginha, olhos azuis cor do céu, lábios carnudos, corpo de causar inveja a qualquer mulher (excluindo Sango e Rin que eram tão bonitas quantos a irmã), possuía seios e coxas fartas. Kagome era rebelde e atrevida. Sango tinha cabelos castanhos escuro também com franja e que também batiam na cintura, olhos castanhos, lábios finos, nariz um pouco arrebitado e um corpo belo como o da irmã. Sango era madura e responsável. Rin possuía cabelos negros e sem franja que iam até a metade das costas, lábios pequenos e carnudos, assim como as irmãs tinha um corpo muito belo. Rin era doce e ingênua.

As três nesse momento se encontravam em volta de uma fogueira discutindo o próximo passo que iriam dar. Sango e Rin achavam que deveriam seguir para as terras do leste na busca de mais informações sobre Narak, quanto mais informações, mais estariam preparadas para combater um inimigo que só viram uma única vez na infância. Kagome estava convencida que já tinham informações o suficiente e que já estava na hora de seguir para as terras do sul e fazer aquilo que almejavam há anos: Matar Narak. Não havia necessidade de adiar ainda mais o momento que tanto esperavam.

Sango: O melhor que temos a fazer é seguir para o leste e conseguir o máximo de informações que pudermos. Assim estaremos mais preparadas para uma batalha onde não há certeza se venceremos ou perderemos!

Kagome: Você fala como se não confiasse na sua força ou na nossa. Sango treinamos durante anos, enfrentamos vários yokais e bandidos. Nós estamos mais do que preparadas para enfrentar e matar aquele cretino. Pra que perder tempo indo para o leste coletar informações se as que temos são o suficiente?

Sango: Deve haver coisas sobre Narak que não sabemos. Informações que nos podem ser muito úteis! Não estaríamos perdendo tempo!

Rin: Sango tem razão Kagome, não a motivo para tanta pressa! E no leste, talvez tenhamos tempo para treinar mais um pouco e pra ir a algum ferreiro concertar nossas armas. Na ultima luta o osso voador da Sango rachou, minha espada quebrou e você perdeu muitas de suas flechas!

Sango: Está vendo Kagome, de qualquer forma teríamos que ir para o leste! O que vai ser bom, porque dizem que os ferreiros de lá são os melhores e as hospedarias são ótimas!

Kagome: Vocês não desistem não é mesmo? Vocês são muito teimosas, mais tudo bem vocês venceram, o que eu não faço pelas minhas amadas irmãzinhas!

Rin: Nós somos teimosas? Você sabe perfeitamente quem é a teimosa aqui, não sabe?

Kagome: Não eu não sei, quem é? Disse com um sorriso cínico no rosto.

Sango: É claro que é você, sua boba! Você é a pessoa mais teimosa que eu conheço!

Rin: Exatamente, a mais teimosa e a mais orgulhosa!

Kagome: Ta bom, eu posso ser a mais teimosa, orgulhosa ou qualquer outra coisa do gênero, mas, eu sei que vocês me amam e que não vivem sem mim! Sorriu convencida.

Sango: E pelo que eu estou vendo você é convencida também, não é irmãzinha?

Kagome: Eu não sou convencida, apenas realista!

Rin: Meninas, a conversa está ótima, mas acho que já está na hora de dormimos. Amanhã vamos ter de acordar cedo se quisermos chegar antes da hora do almoço nas terras do leste. Boa noite irmãzinhas! Falou deitando-se em seu catre perto da fogueira.

Kagome: Boa noite para as duas! Falou também se deitando.

Sango: Boa noite Rin, boa noite Kagome! Respondeu já deitada. As três adormeceram, sem imaginar que a partir do dia seguinte suas vidas sofreriam uma grande reviravolta.

Kagome: Quanto tempo ainda falta para chegarmos? Perguntou Kagome montada numa égua grande e toda branca.

Sango: Depois daquela curva ali na frente deve estar o portão de entrada das terras do leste, então daqui a mais ou menos 10 minutos já estaremos nos hospedando em alguma hospedaria. Falou montada numa égua marrom com uma pequena mancha branca na cabeça.

Rin: Acabamos de passar pela curva e eu já estou vendo os portões e os guardas! Disse, ela estava montada numa égua de pelagem castanha dourado bem clara.

Guarda1: Bem vindas à terra do leste senhoritas, desejam alguma coisa? Perguntou um dos guardas abrindo os portões.

Kagome: Não, obrigado!

Guarda2: Esperamos então que a estadia das senhoritas seja satisfatória. Iram ficar em algum vilarejo em especial ou vão para a cidade?

Rin: Para a cidade!(ou sei lá como era chamado o lugar onde funcionava o comércio naquela época, perdão!).

Guarda1: Lá têm ótimas hospedarias, lojas e fica bem perto do castelo do nosso lorde! Se precisarem de alguma coisa fale com um dos guardas que eles as ajudaram. Tenham um bom dia!

Kagome, Sango e Rin: Obrigada!!! Falaram juntas e em seguida cavalgando em direção a cidade.

Sango: Kagome, você viu como aquele guarda estava te olhando (o guarda1)? Ele parecia pronto pra te agarrar a qualquer hora.

Kagome: É eu vi, mas da mesma forma que ele olhou para mim, ele e aquele outro guarda olharam para vocês duas!

Rin: Pior que é verdade, mas olhem esse lugar, não é lindo? Os habitantes daqui parecem muito satisfeitos e protegidos. Eu ia gostar de morar em um lugar como esse! Mas vejam, tem uma hospedaria ali, vamos amarrar nossas éguas e nos hospedar.

Ao entrarem na hospedaria, uma mulher que usava um vestido vulgar esbarrou em Kagome e caiu com tudo no chão!

Kikyou: Sua imbecil, você não olha por onde anda não?

Kagome: É claro que eu olho, mas acontece que eu não tenho culpa se você veio para cima de mim como uma carroça desgovernada. Não sou bem eu que devo olhar por onde ando, e imbecil é a senhora sua avó.

Kikyou: Como se atreve a falar assim comigo sua mulherzinha de quinta categoria? Você sabe quem eu sou? Falou já de pé e olhando Kagome com raiva e inveja por ela ser mais bela do que ela.

Kagome: Não eu não sei quem você é e nem me interessa saber! Mas me deixe adivinhar, você é uma estúpida que não tem amor à sua integridade física, não é verdade? Bom, só para deixar claro, se você fizer mais uma grosseria comigo vou te deixar mais deformada e feia do que você já é e te digo que se isso acontecer você nunca mais poderá se olhar no espelho, pois ele se quebrará antes que você consiga ver o estrago que eu fiz em você! Não queremos que isso aconteça, não é? Eu realmente não quero me rebaixar ao seu nível, mas se você me der um motivo terei de fazê-lo e eu te garanto que quando eu começo a fazer alguma coisa, eu não paro ate que eu me canse ou que o "serviço" esteja feito. Agora, licença que eu tenho mais o que fazer do que perder meu tempo com pessoas insignificantes como você! Falou passando reto por Kikyou, que ficou num misto de raiva e medo, e sendo seguida por suas irmãs que estavam tentando segurar o riso.

Sango: Nossa Kagome lembre-me de nunca te irritar! Confesso que é em momentos como esse que você da medo. Mas a cara que aquela mulher fez foi muito engraçada, ela estava até tremendo!

Rin: É Kagome você fez aquela mulher ficar como uma coelhinha indefesa e assustada!

Kagome: E é assim que eu queria deixá-la. Disse e depois se virou para a garota que estava no balcão da recepção. Por favor, há três quartos vagos?

Garota: Sim senhoritas, irão ficar por quanto tempo? Ah, me desculpe pela falta de modos meu nome é Ayame, muito prazer!

Kagome: O prazer é nosso Ayame, eu sou Kagome, e essas são minhas irmãs Sango! Disse apontando para Sango. E Rin! Apontou para Rin.

Sango: Iremos ficar por mais ou menos duas semanas. Ah, será que poderia mandar alguém levar nossas éguas para o estábulo e alimenta-las, elas estão amarradas lá fora. São três éguas: Uma branca, uma marrom com uma pequena mancha branca na cabeça e uma de cor castanha!

Ayame: Sim senhorita eu providenciarei para que suas éguas sejam levadas para o estábulo e que sejam muito bem cuidadas. Agora me acompanhem, por favor, irei levá-las a seus quartos! Ayame guiou as três para o andar de cima e mostrou a cada uma seus respectivos quartos. Uma hora depois, Kagome,Sango e Rin se reuniram no andar de baixo para almoçar.

Rin: Depois de almoçar irei dar uma volta por ai e quem sabe eu não consiga informações.

Kagome: Eu estava pensando em ir à taberna beber alguma coisa e derrotar algum idiota nos dados (jogo de dados, de acordo com minhas fontes nessa época era isso que se jogava). Assim consigo algum dinheiro e também ficarei atenta a qualquer informação sobre Narak! Ah, não se preocupem se eu demorar, pois talvez eu vá dar um passeio!

Sango: Vê se você não se mete em confusão Kagome, pois essa é a sua especialidade. Tente uma vez na vida controlar essa sua língua ferina e esse humor explosivo. Irei levar nossas armas no ferreiro e talvez depois, eu também de uma volta.

Kagome: Não se preocupe Sango, eu sei cuidar de mim, ta? Um tempo depois as três saíram da hospedaria, se despediram e cada uma foi para uma direção diferente. Kagome encontrou uma taberna e assim que entrou atraiu todos os olhares masculinos para si (e olha que lá só tinha homens), coisa que ignorou completamente. Foi até o balcão onde pediu uma bebida e mais uma vez teve que ignorar olhares de cobiça e desejo por seu corpo.

Desconhecido: Esse não é um lugar apropriado para uma dama, ainda mais para uma bela mulher desacompanhada. Diga-me, o que milady faz em um lugar como esse?

Kagome: Isso não é da sua conta, e se esse é um lugar apropriado ou não para uma mulher não me interessa nem um pouco. A vida é minha e eu faço o que bem entender! Kagome respondeu sem se virar para ver quem falava com ela. E ao dizer isso pode escutar que todos na taberna se calaram e que o dono do local arregalou os olhos no mesmo instante. Ela não entendeu porque todos ficaram assim, vai ver estavam acostumados a lidar com mulheres quietas e submissas, talvez não fosse costume ver uma mulher responder a um homem desse jeito. Mas ela não era qualquer mulher, não era submissa e nem um pouco silenciosa, era dona da própria vida e se aqueles homens achavam que aquele não era lugar para ela, não se importava nem um pouco.

Desconhecido: Eu deveria dar-lhe uma surra por seu atrevimento, mas não é do meu feitio bater em mulheres e também acho que você não sabe quem eu sou, pois se soubesse teria me dado uma resposta bem educada!

Kagome: Hahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha, perdão, mais o que foi que você disse? Disse que deveria me dar uma surra? Com que direito você me surraria? Se conseguisse me bater, né? Pois você não me conhece, mas tenha certeza que não sou como as outras mulheres, e sei me defender muito bem, já matei vários yokais, enfrentei muitos bandidos e nunca senti medo de nenhum deles. Enfrentar um lagarto que se acha um dragão que nem você seria fácil e não levaria muito do meu tempo. E quem você é ou deixa de ser não me interessa nem um pouco! Kagome ainda não virara para ver quem estava falando com ela, ela não se importava nem um pouco em ver a pessoa com quem "conversava", estava mais interessada em apreciar sua bebida. Até que sentiu aquele estranho a puxar pelo braço e quando finalmente se virou para aquele com quem discutia no intuito de mandá-lo para o inferno, se deparou com o homem mais lindo que vira em toda sua vida. Ele era muito mais alto que ela, sua cabeça batia no peito largo e musculoso dele, e que músculos! Tinha cabelos prateados que iam até o meio de sua cintura, olhos dourados, caninos e o que ela mais gostou foram as orelhinhas fofas de cachorro no topo da cabeça. Pena que era um grande idiota, pois se não fosse por isso ficaria feliz em dar o seu primeiro beijo nele (tarada).

Kagome: Seu imbecil, me solta! Disse tentando se soltar, mas para sua surpresa, ele era muito mais forte que ela. Ele era um meio yokai, mas ela estranhou não conseguir se soltar. Se fosse outro, mesmo que um yokai completo, ela já teria conseguido se soltar e lhe dado uma surra há muito tempo.

Desconhecido: Não, primeiro deixe-me me apresentar. Sou Inuyasha Taisho, lorde dessas terras e você quem é? Disse Friamente.

Kagome: Isso não te interessa seu idiota e saiba que se você é ou não o lorde dessas terras não me importa nem um pouco! "Isso sua idiota, tinha que arrumar briga logo com o lorde dessas terras, mas que se dane agora que comecei na vou parar, vou mostrar que eu não me intimido com ninguém. Mas ele tinha que ser tão forte, ter tanto poder e ser tão belo?"

Inuyasha: Pois acho melhor começar a se importar. Anda, me responda agora mesmo, qual é o seu nome?

Kagome: E se eu não quiser contar? Vai fazer o que? Bater-me ou irá matar-me?Saiba que eu não tenho medo de você, cachorrinho!

Inuyasha: O que eu irei fazer? Irei fazer isso! Disse pegando-a no colo e jogando-a nos ombros como se ela fosse um saco de batatas, coisa que gerou muitos gritos, xingamentos e socos em suas costas por parte dela. Agora milady pode começar a ter medo de mim! Disse pagando ao dono do local a bebida dela e a levando para fora do lugar. Coisa que atraiu olhares de todos que por eles passavam.

Kagome: SEU IDIOTA, O QUE VOCE PENSA QUE VAI FAZER COMIGO? ME SOLTA! ESCUTE BEM O QUE VOU TE DIZER, SE ENCOSTAR UM DEDO EM MIM EU JURO QUE TE MATO. SOLTE-ME GORA MESMO SEU ESTÚPIDO, IMBECIL, IDIOTA OU EU VOU COMEÇAR A PEDIR SOCORRO! Disse dando soco e tapas nas costas de Inuyasha, que a levou em direção a um garanhão todo preto, colocando-a na sela e em seguida montando atrás dela, passando o braço em sua cintura e guiando seu cavalo na direção de seu castelo.

Inuyasha: Pode gritar e espernear à vontade, pois ninguém fará nada para te ajudar. Eu já disse que sou o lorde dessas terras e minha palavra é lei aqui. Ninguém irá se virar contra mim para te ajudar ou irá questionar o que eu estou fazendo.

Kagome: É o que veremos! SOCORRO, ESSE MALUCO ESTA ME SEQUESTRANDO, ELE QUER ABUSAR DE MIM! QUER ME ESTUPRAR, SOCORRO. EU SEI QUE ELE É O LORDE DE VOCES, MAS IRAO PERMITIR QUE ELE ABUSE DE UMA MENINA INOCENTE COMO EU? SOCO... hummmm hummm ! Inuyasha tapa a boca dela e se vira para as pessoas espantadas com o escândalo e diz: Esta tudo bem, essa menina é a minha protegida que acabou de chegar aqui contra a vontade, ela é só um pouquinho rebelde e desobediente, mas eu irei colocá-la na linha. Não se preocupem isso não irá mais acontecer! Kagome então morde a mão de Inuyasha e grita:

Kagome: É MENTIRA, ELE NÃO É O MEU PROTETOR COISA NENHUMA! ELE ESTÁ ME SEQUESTRANDO! ELE NEM SABE MEU NOME, COMO PODE SER MEU PROTETOR? TERIA QUE PELO MENOS SABER O MEU NOME! AHHHHHHHH SOCORRO!

Inuyasha: Sakura fique quieta, no castelo teremos uma longa conversa sobre esse seu comportamento mocinha! Disse Inuyasha a chamando pelo primeiro nome que veio em sua mente. Um nome que ele achou que combinava com ela, pois ela tinha um cheiro de sakuras, mas não um cheiro vindo de um perfume e sim dela mesma, era a fragrância natural dela e ele adorou.

Kagome: MEU NOME É KAGOME, ESTÃO VENDO? ELE ESTÁ MENTINDO. SAKURA É UM NOME QUE ELE ACABOU DE INVENTAR.

Inuyasha: Kagome pare de mentir, você sabe que eu sei o seu nome e só te chamo de Sakura porque você tem cheiro de sakuras e essa é a sua flor preferida. Mas se você não quer se chamada assim tudo bem, eu te chamo de Kagome! Agora vamos para o castelo que você deve estar faminta e deve trocar de roupa, pois isso não são roupas apropriadas para uma dama! Disse, e por incrível que pareça, e pela primeira vez na vida, Kagome estava corada, pois ele além de falar que ela tinha cheiro de sakuras, ele acertara qual era a flor preferida dela. E o mais surpreendente é que ela ficou calada e quieta o resto do caminho até chegarem ao pátio do castelo, onde ele desceu do cavalo e mais uma vez a pegou no colo.

Kagome: O que você vai fazer comigo? Por que me trouxe pra cá? Inuyasha não respondeu nada, simplesmente a levou para dentro de seu enorme castelo e calmamente subiu uma escada de pedras, andou por um largo corredor e só a soltou quando entraram em um grande e luxuoso quarto.

Inuyasha: Milady esse será seu quarto por um longo e indeterminado tempo. Fique feliz por eu não a por em uma masmorra.

Kagome: E qual foi o crime que cometi para merecer ficar em uma masmorra ou em uma gaiola de ouro como essa?

Inuyasha: Crime não é a palavra adequada! Você me faltou com respeito na frente de meu povo, me desafiou! Isso são coisas que eu não admito, sou o senhor dessas terras e ninguém faz nada sem minha autorização e principalmente ninguém fala daquele jeito comigo! Você vai ficar aqui até quando eu quiser e aprenderá o significado das palavras respeito e obediência, não tente fugir porque a menos que você saiba voar não poderá escapar pelas janelas e terá guardas de vigia nesta porta que tenha certeza estará trancada! Disse se virando para sair do quarto, mas foi impedido de sair por Kagome que segurou seu braço.

Kagome: Espere, eu sei que o que fiz foi errado e peço desculpas, mas, por favor, me deixe ir embora! Eu tenho duas irmãs que estão juntamente comigo, hospedadas na hospedaria e se eu não voltar até o anoitecer ficarão muito preocupadas! Eu não pretendia ficar muito tempo em suas terras só duas semanas ou menos, eu nem queria vir para cá, só vim porque elas insistiram! Eu te juro que se me deixar ir embora, amanhã de manhã ou até mesmo hoje minhas irmãs e eu iremos embora daqui e milorde nunca mais irá me ver! Eu juro! Disse com os olhos marejados. Kagome estava assustada, pela primeira vez na vida ficou com medo e ao mesmo tempo estava se sentindo segura perto daquele homem e isso a deixava confusa e irritada.

Inuyasha: Sinto muito, mas já é tarde demais!

Kagome: Não, não é tarde! É só você me deixar ir e eu e você esquecermos que nos conhecemos, esquecermos o dia de hoje que tudo ficará bem. Nós nunca mais iremos nos encontrar e cada um irá seguir sua vida. Você não precisa de mim e nem eu de você, pra que me manter aqui? Você pode evitar aborrecimentos tanto para mim quanto para você me soltando! Kagome já estava quase chorando, estava segurando as lágrimas.

Inuyasha: Minha decisão já está tomada! Você permanecerá em meu castelo até que eu decida quando poderá sair, e até lá aconselho milady a se comportar muito bem! Disse friamente e depois saiu do quarto trancando a porta pelo lado de fora (não, pelo lado de dentro! rsrsrsrs), Kagome no mesmo instante correu para porta tentando abri-la, e irritada por não conseguir começou a soca-la e gritar:

Kagome: SEU GRANDE IDIOTA ME TIRE DAQUI AGORA! VOCE NÃO PODE ME PRENDER. EU JURO QUE QUANDO EU SAIR DAQUI VOCE IRÁ PAGAR MUITO CARO! EU ARRANCAREI SEUS TESTÍCULOS E DAREI PARA OS PEIXES COMEREM, DEPOIS ENQUANTO VC ESTIVER AGONIZANDO DE DOR ATRAIREI ALGUM YOKAI QUE IRÁ DEVORAR CADA PEDACINHO DE SEU CORPO DA FORMA MAIS LENTA E DOLOROSA O POSSÍVEL. TIRE-ME DAQUI AGORA SEU IMBECIL, ESTÚPIDO, IDIOTA, PREPOTENTE E ARROGANTE! Inuyasha,que do corredor ouvia as ameaças e xingamentos, juntamente com alguns criados que passavam assustados, nem se deu ao trabalho de responder ou fazer alguma coisa, pois, no fundo até que achou engraçado o jeito explosivo daquela garota. A verdade é que apesar dos acontecimentos recentes ele gostara da garota, pois, ela o desafiara como nenhuma outra pessoa o fizera e ao contrário das outras mulheres, que sempre se jogavam para cima dele com agrados e tentativas de sedução, ela não fizera nada que demonstrasse interesse e isso o surpreendeu. Ela parecia não se importar que ele fosse um lorde e possuísse muito poder, prestígio, dinheiro e terras e ele gostou de saber isso. Mas o que mais o intrigava era a maneira como Kagome se comportava, falava e se vestia. Ela se vestia de uma forma muito sensual e não apropriada para damas (descrição da roupa de Kagome: Ela usava um corpete preto de couro que realçava seus seios e suas curvas, uma saia preta de couro, tipo daquelas de colegial, que iam até a metade das coxas e botas também pretas de cano alto que iam um pouco mais de um palmo acima do joelho. Seus cabelos ficavam encaracolados, mas sua franja permanecia lisa e na frente. Gente, ela todos os dias usava uma tática para encaracolar os cabelos, mas na verdade os cabelos delas são bem lisos e quando lavados voltavam ao normal e ela só o deixava liso quando ela e as meninas paravam em algum vilarejo para descansar e ela não usava sua roupa de luta e sim um vestido simples), ela também não se comportava como uma dama, fala o que vem na cabeça e pelo o que ele percebeu não respeita ninguém e ainda por cima vai beber em uma taberna como se isso fosse a coisa mais normal do mundo. Parecia que ela não entendia que seu comportamento não era comum entre as damas e esperava que as pessoas a aceitassem assim e também se não a aceitassem ela não se importaria. E também tinha seu linguajar, ela falava como uma dama e não como uma plebéia, parecia que ela fora educada como uma dama bem nascida, mas não agia como uma. Que mistério rondava aquela jovem? De onde ela veio e para onde estava indo? Cadê os pais ou o protetor dela? Eram tantas perguntas e nenhuma resposta, mas uma coisa ele tinha certeza iria descobrir tudo sobre Kagome e a melhor maneira de saber alguma coisa era mandando algum mensageiro ir à hospedaria buscar as irmãs dela, elas teriam que responder suas perguntas. Mas por hora, enquanto não soubesse o que queria, iria mostrar a Kagome que era um homem maduro e sério e que não admitiria mais essa falta de respeito dela para com ele. Ela teria que entender que já estava na hora dela deixar de agir como uma criança mimada e rebelde e ela também terá que aceitar que querendo ou não ela é ou será uma dama e deverá agir como tal.Ela que se preparasse, pois se ninguém a deu limites e a proibiu de fazer sempre o que quer, ele faria isso. Ela teria de ser obediente, submissa e principalmente teria que aprender a respeita-lo.

Oi gente, mil desculpas pela demora! Acontece que eu viajei, as aulas voltarão e eu fiquei com falta de criatividade momentânea. Eu sei que prometi que todos os casais se conheceriam nesse capítulo, mas só deu para Kagome conhecer Kikyou e Inuyasha. No próximo garanto todos vão se conhecer e as coisas vão esquentar.

Respostas das Reviews:

n.n: Que bom que você gostou e espero que também goste desse capítulo. Desculpe-me a demora e quanto a esse capítulo ele está um pouco maior que o outro, bjuksss!!!

Lala: Brigada, eu também adoro romances medievais e espero que você goste desse capítulo, bjuksss!!!

Tamara: Que bom que você gostou eu espero que continue gostando da história, bjuksss!!!

Bárbarachan: To tão animada com a fic quanto você, é bem feito para aquela duas imbecis mesmo hahahaha, espero que tenha gostado desse capítulo,bjkssss!!!!!

Obs: No próximo capítulo eu vou descrever as roupas e penteados de Sango e Rin, fijam que naquela época existiam esse tipos de roupas. Eu também vou por agora as idades dos personagens:

Kagome: 18 anos

Sango: 19 anos

Rin: 17 anos

Inuyasha: 34 anos

Mirok: 33 anos

Seshoumaru: 35 anos

Kikyou: 25 anos

Kagura: 27 anos

Ayame: 18 anos

Izaoy: 50(ela não é velha, lembre-se o pai do inu e do seshy era yokai e no momento que marcou a Iza ela envelhece bem devagar)

Narak: 34 anos

Kouga: 30 anos

Bankotsu: 30 anos

Suikotsu: 30 anos

Kaede: 65 anos

Myouga: 66 anos

Jaken: 70 anos


	4. Chapter 4

Oi Gente, por favor, não me matem

Oi Gente, por favor, não me matem. Eu sei que estou demorando muito para postar, mas garanto que mais da metade do capítulo já ta pronto e eu juro que vou acabá-lo e postar o mais rápido o possível. É que eu sou muito desorganizada, mas tudo bem. Eu também to querendo fazer uma nova fic, ainda não decidi o nome mas a história já está na minha cabeça, só não sei se começo a escrever e posta-la agora, pois eu ainda estou no começo da fic No Amor e na Guerra e ainda falta muito tempo, muitos e muitos capítulos para a historia acabar. É muita responsabilidade escrever mais de uma historia ao mesmo tempo e posta-la, mas vou tentar. As Reviews eu respondo quando eu postar, para compensar essa demora estou querendo fazer a coisa ferver nesse capítulo. Please não me matem eu preciso viver para acabar essa historia. Beijos.


	5. Chapter 5

Oi pessoal, vocês gostaram mesmo do último capítulo? Saibam que eu estou aberta a críticas, dúvidas, sugestões, elogios etc. Agora vamos à fic, espero que vocês gostem desse capítulo!

Sango andava apressadamente em direção a taberna, desde que havia saído do ferreiro sentia que alguma coisa acontecera com Kagome, e esse pressentimento parecia não querer abandoná-la. Conhecia sua irmã mais nova muito bem e sabia que ela nunca podia passar despercebida, tinha sempre que arrumar confusão. Se Kagome tivesse aprontado algo, ela iria dar uns bons puxões de orelha naquela menina mimada e rebelde. Assim que entrou na hospedaria, atraiu muitos olhares, mas não se importou, pois além de estar acostumada com esse tipo de coisa, estava ocupada demais tentando avistar Kagome, mas ela não estava lá. Estranho, ela disse que iria beber e jogar, coisa que iria demorar um bom tempo. Foi em direção ao balcão com intenção de perguntar ao dono do local se ele tinha visto sua irmã e se sabia para onde ela foi. Ele teria que pelo menos ter visto ela, já que não deveria ser normal mulheres entrando ali.

Sango: Com licença senhor, você por acaso viu uma jovem de vestes negras, cabelos pretos e encaracolados, olhos azuis e com um físico parecido com o meu? Ela me disse que estaria aqui.

Dono da taberna: Você deve estar se referindo a bela mulher de língua ferina que esteve aqui mais cedo. Quem não se lembraria de uma moça tão bonita e atrevida como aquela, ainda mais depois do que ela fez. Você é alguma parenta dela? É tão bonita quanto ela sabia disso senhorita? A propósito, meu nome é Myouga. Disse o senhor com um sorriso gentil nos lábios.

Sango: Depois do que ela fez? Como assim depois do que ela fez? O que foi que ela fez? Sango já estava ficando nervosa, queria saber onde sua irmã estava e o que ela tinha feito.

Myouga: Acalme-se, senhorita...?

Sango: Sango, meu nome é Sango. Agora me responda: O que minha irmã fez? Onde ela está?

Myouga: Senhorita a sua irmã...

Homem: Myouga onde está milorde? Ele disse que era para encontrá-lo aqui!

Myouga: Ele...

Sango: Senhor Myouga você ainda não me respondeu: Onde a minha irmã está, e o que aconteceu com ela? Perguntou Sango interrompendo Myouga sem nem se importar com o belo homem ao seu lado.

Myouga: Eu to tentando dizer que...

Homem: Myouga mais que falta de educação, porque não me apresentou essa bela mulher antes? Disse o homem encantado com a beleza de Sango, que nem se importou com isso.

Myouga: Mas eu... Foi interrompido outra vez pelo homem.

Homem: Deixa que eu mesmo me apresento! Bela senhorita, meu nome é Mirok e saiba que eu estou inteiramente ao seu dispor! Disse com um sorriso malicioso nos lábios e dando um beijo na mão de Sango.

Sango: Ah o senhor está ao meu dispor?Disse ironicamente, para depois emendar. Pois então me faça o favor de CALAR A BOCA E DEIXAR O SR MYOUGA ME DIZER O QUE ACONTECEU COM A MINHA IRMÃ E O LUGAR EM QUE ELA ESTÁ?

Mirok: S... si...sim senhorita, perdão! Mirok se assustou, nenhuma mulher nunca o tinha tratado assim, pelo contrario, sempre foram corteses e carinhosas com ele com a esperança de conseguirem a mínima atenção. Mas o susto deu lugar a um interesse, essa mulher sem duvida teria sua atenção e muito mais se quisesse, primeiro porque era a mulher mais bela que já vira e segundo porque não agiu com ele da mesma forma que as outras agiam. E também tinha algo mais que o atraia, o olhar dela mostrava muita coragem e determinação, coisas que não se viam em outras mulheres. Essa mulher com certeza era muito diferente das outras, era uma mulher difícil, ah ele gostara disso, e como. Ele gostava de desafios, e com certeza não deixaria essa beldade para Myouga e diz: Pode falar Myouga, fale o que essa linda moça quer!

Myouga: Senhorita a sua irmã estava aqui no balcão bebendo quando lorde Inuyasha se aproximou, pude até notar que o lorde estava surpreso em ver uma mulher tão bela em um lugar tão inapropriado como esse e também desacompanhada, disse para ela que esse não era um lugar apropriado para uma dama e ela respondeu de uma maneira não muito educada. Senhorita, milorde até tentou a ser paciente, mas a sua irmã continuou o desrespeitando até mesmo depois de saber que ele é o lorde. Tudo o que eu sei é que ele a pegou no colo, pagou a bebida dela e saiu daqui carregando-a, ela saiu daqui socando e gritando com milorde, eu acredito que ele tenha levado-a para o castelo.

Sango: 00 AI MEU DEUS, EU VOU MATAR KAGOME! EU DISSE PRA ELA NÃO SE METER EM CONFUSÃO, AQUELA MENINA MIMADA E REBELDE QUE ME AGUARDE, POIS QUANDO EU POR AS MINHAS MÃOS NELA DAREI BELOS PUXÕES DE ORELHA, E ELA NUNCA MAIS FAZER ALGO ASSIM DE NOVO! E O LORDE DE VOCES, AH SE ELE FIZER ALGO COM MINHA IRMÃ EU O MATAREI, EU JURO! EU VOU IMEDIATAMENTE PARA O CASTELO!

Mirok: OO

Myouga:OO

Mirok: Calma senhorita... Qual é o seu nome mesmo?

Sango: É SANGO, E NÃO ME VENHA PEDINDO CALMA, AGORA OS DOIS ME DEEM LICENÇA QUE EU VOU ATRÁS DA MINHA IRMÃ! Disse virando as costas para os dois, mas não chegou a dar dois passos, pois foi impedida por Mirok que segurou o seu braço.

Mirok: Sango não se preocupe eu mesmo a levo para o castelo, sou amigo e melhor cavaleiro do lorde e tenho certeza de que sua irmã está bem! Você irá comigo em meu cavalo assim chegaremos rapidamente ao castelo, venha! Disse puxando Sango, que surpreendentemente foi sem contestar. Mirok nesse momento estava se sentindo o homem mais sortudo do mundo. Mal podia acreditar em sua sorte, nunca antes tinha visto uma mulher de tamanha beleza e sensualidade e com aquela roupa que ela usava Mirok sentia mais desejo ainda (Roupa da Sango:Uma blusa de couro cor de vermelho escuro,uma saia de couro preta,que diferente da de Kagome não é como a de colegial e sim daquelas lisas que ficam bem justas nas coxas,que bate dois palmos acima do joelho,botas pretas de cano alto que batem um pouquinho abaixo do joelho. Seus cabelos são lisos e que quase sempre estavam amarrados em um alto rabo de cavalo). Ele iria conquistar aquela mulher, jurou, nem que essa fosse a ultima coisa que fizesse, aquela mulher seria dele. Montando em seu cavalo e estendendo a mão para ajudar Sango montar atrás dele, Mirok pensou que talvez tivesse que por em risco sua liberdade para conquistar Sango e perder a liberdade seria um preço caro a pagar, mas um preço que ele pagaria de muito bom grado, pois o premio valia muito o sacrifício. Com esses pensamentos Mirok seguiu para o castelo com Sango.

**********************************************************************

Rin caminhava tranquilamente por um bosque repleto de árvores frondosas, flores e animais. Estava sentindo uma paz e um bem-estar que há muito tempo não sentia desde que seus pais foram assassinados, pensou tristemente. Ela não via à hora de finalmente ela e suas irmãs vingarem seus pais e recuperarem tudo que lhes pertenciam (Gente as meninas sempre souberam a localização do assassino dos pais dela, elas procuravam informações úteis sobre o passado dele, fraquezas, esse tipo de coisa). Resolvendo banir esse pensamento de sua mente por enquanto, Rin pegou uma trilha que levava na direção de uma colina, cujo terminava em um penhasco, sentando e encostando-se no trono de uma imensa árvore que ficava na beirada do penhasco. Onde ela estava dava para ver o imenso lago ali em baixo, a cidade, os vilarejos, a natureza e o imenso castelo, que era feito de pedras desde a muralha até as mais altas torres, um belo castelo que sem dúvida transmitia poder e afugentaria qualquer um que quisesse conquistá-lo ou derruba-lo. Esse castelo a lembrava muito do...

- Pare de pensar nessas coisas Rin!Disse a si mesma.

- Não pense agora nisso e esqueça um passado que não vai voltar por mais feliz que uma parte dele tenha sido. Você tem coisas mais importantes a se preocupar! Mas, uma coisa é certa: eu e minhas irmãs iremos recuperar tudo que foi nosso e Narak não vai ficar impune pelo mau que nos fez!

Mal acabou de dizer isso e escutou um barulho e quando olhou para trás viu um yokai horrível, grande e ao que tudo indicava estava pronto para transformá-la em seu almoço. Imediatamente levantou-se e quando pos a mão no lado esquerdo do quadril para pegar sua espada lembrou-se que estava sem ela

- "Essa não, eu vou ter que lutar com esse yokai usando meus poderes espirituais e o meu corpo. Isso não podia acontecer, eu usei muita energia na última luta, não estou completamente curada do meu ferimento na coxa e estou fraca para uma luta. Já estou até vendo, isso vai doer" Pensou olhando para os lados em busca de uma saída e vendo que a única forma era pulando o penhasco e torcendo para que o lago fosse fundo o suficiente para amortecer sua queda. Virando-se para o yokai que parecia pronto para atacá-la a qualquer momento e disse ironicamente:

Rin: Bom, foi um prazer vê-lo Sr Yokai, mais agora eu tenho que ir! Não fique decepcionado, pois eu não daria um bom almoço. Por que o senhor não come frutas e vegetais ao invés de humanos? Garanto que são muito bons e saudáveis. Agora estou indo, adeusinho!!! Disse abrindo os braços, fechando os olhos e se jogando para trás.

Ao sentir que caiu na água, Rin procurou manter-se submersa, pois se a visse o yokai poderia ir atrás dela e até mesmo se jogar para alcançá-la. Não agüentando mais ela nada para cima até que finalmente pode respirar. Ao notar que o yokai tinha sumido ela suspira aliviada, mas o alivio desaparece imediatamente quando nota que tinha muito sangue envolta dela na água e que era o seu sangue.

"Essa não, meu machucado abriu! Acho melhor sair daqui antes que eu atraia outro yokai. Será mais seguro ir nadando, a água poderá disfarçar o cheiro do meu sangue e isso evitará que eu deixe uma trilha sangrenta na terra, o que seria muito perigoso. Quando eu estiver num lugar mais seguro saio daqui e vou imediatamente à cidade atrás de Sango e Kagome, falando em Kagome porque que eu estou com a sensação de que alguma coisa errada aconteceu com ela. Espero que você não tenha aprontado nada maninha, espero que esteja tudo bem com você e com Sango!"

Tomada essa decisão Rin começou a nadar e quando percebeu já estava bem longe do penhasco e ao seu redor só tinha árvores, plantas e animais selvagens. Nadando mais um pouco ela escuta um barulho de água caindo e percebe que a lagoa terminava numa bela cachoeira envolta por muitas pedras grandes.

"Que lugar lindo, acho que agora eu já posso sair da água, aqui deve ser seguro. Eu também acho que vou deitar em uma dessas pedras e pegar um pouquinho de sol para me secar, o que não vai ser nada mal nunca nadei tanto na minha vida e estou cansada, sem contar que o meu machucado está começando a doer muito"

Rin começa a nadar em direção a margem da cachoeira, sai da água e vai em direção a uma enorme pedra onde o sol batia completamente e sobe facilmente nela (gente não tem aquelas pedras enormes, lisas que as cachoeiras costumam ter? Então, é numa dessas que Rin subiu).

Ela se senta e viu que o curativo que estava em sua coxa estava todo coberto de sangue. Mas antes que pudesse fazer qualquer coisa, sente que está sendo observada e quando ela olha para o lado vê um homem, mas especificamente um yokai, o yokai mais belo que já vira em toda vida. Este possuía longos cabelos prateados, olhos dourados que transmitiam muita frieza, no rosto possuía duas estrias em cada bochecha e uma meia lua na testa, um físico maravilhoso que denotava virilidade, poder e força (como Inuyasha e Mirok, principalmente Inuyasha). Sem sobra de duvidas era um homem belo e que intimidava. Desviando rapidamente o olhar e virando o rosto, Rin decidiu que era melhor ir embora molhada ou não e cuidar de seu ferimento na cidade. Não se importava nem um pouco com que as pessoas diriam ao vê-la naquele estado, não era nenhuma dama que usava vestidos caros, penteados belos e tendo como única preocupação a aparência. Poderia ter sido, mas o destino não permitiu que fosse assim. "Nem o destino e nem aquele maldito" Pensou. Iria embora, pois não queria arrumar confusão com aquele yokai, não o conhecia e ninguém poderia garantir que ele não tentaria fazer-lhe algum mal. Levantou-se, desceu da pedra e já estava começando a se afastar daquele lugar quando de repente aquele mesmo yokai horrível que estava no abismo reapareceu bem na sua frente e a olhava de uma forma assustadora.

Rin: Ah você de novo! Eu não acredito nisso, puxa me deixa em paz!

O yokai não pode fazer ou falar qualquer coisa, pois uma espécie de chicote venenoso o cortou ao meio e suas partes derreteram. Rin já tinha uma idéia de quem tinha feito aquilo a única coisa que não sabia era: Por quê?

Youkai: Não deveria andar por aí desacompanhada humana! É muito perigoso, ainda mais para crianças como você!

Rin que ia agradecer a ele mudou de idéia no mesmo instante. Ele falou aquilo com tanta frieza, como se quisesse mostrar que era superior a ela e falara a palavra humana com tanto desprezo que ela ficou com raiva. Yokai arrogante. E ainda por cima a chamara de criança. Começou a sentir uma raiva que a cada segundo aumentava e sentia uma vontade imensa de socar a cara daquele yokai, e olha que ela costuma ser calma e educada com as pessoas por mais que elas fossem hostis. Normalmente quem agiria dessa forma seria Kagome que se irritava com muita facilidade e agia sem pensar ou até mesmo Sango que apesar de reclamar do gênio de Kagome, não é nem um pouco calma. Pensando em Kagome, sentiu de repente um pressentimento de que algo aconteceu com ela. Esperava que ela estivesse bem. Mas voltando ao yokai decidiu que daria a ele uma resposta a altura. Pela primeira vez na vida seria bem grossa com alguém.

Rin: Não me chame e de criança cachorrinho, e muito menos use esse tom de frieza e superioridade comigo, pois eu não suporto arrogância. Está pensando o que? Que é melhor do que eu só por ser um yokai e eu uma humana, ou talvez você seja da nobreza e por isso se ache superior a qualquer um. Ou talvez os dois. Pois fique sabendo que esse seu tom de voz e essa sua pose não me intimidam nem um pouco e você não conseguiu me fazer sentir inferior a você. Eu juro que antes de você falar daquela forma eu ia te agradecer, mas eu não vou fazer isso, pois você é arrogante demais para receber um obrigado!

E Rin que pensava que ao menos iria irritá-lo se surpreendeu quando ele deu um sorrisinho de lado irônico. E ela se irritou mais ainda.

Rin: Você esta debochando de mim cachorrinho?

Yokai: Humana você é muito abusada! Outra pessoa, humano ou yokai, nunca falaria assim comigo sem ser torturado e morto da forma mais lenta e dolorosa o possível. Mas hoje estou de bom humor, e não irei fazer nada com você. Fique avisada que da próxima vez não terá perdão, eu Seshoumaru Taisho não costumo ter piedade. Se me faltar com respeito mais uma vez, se chamar-me de cachorrinho mais uma única vez não terei piedade e você irá desejar nunca ter nascido. Dizendo isso Seshoumaru virou de costas e com a pose de um rei e andando lentamente foi para a direção oposta de Rin.

Rin que agora estava realmente irada diz:

Rin: Grgrgrgr....IDIOTA, IMBECIL, ARROGANTE, CACHORRINHO, CACHORRINHO, CACHORR...

Em um segundo Rin estava deitada no chão com Seshoumaru em cima dela com uma das mãos apertando, não com muita força, o pescoço dela. Seus rostos estavam tão próximos que os narizes se tocavam e não havia muita distancia entre os lábios.

Seshoumaru: Repete, vai me chama de cachorrinho se tiver coragem!

Rin: Cachorrinho! Seshoumaru aumenta a pressão no pescoço dela.

Seshoumaru: Repete! Disse friamente.

Rin: Cachorr... Rin não pode terminar de falar, pois algo inimaginável para ela aconteceu. Aquele yokai arrogante e belo a beijou, na boca. Seu primeiro beijo. Ela tentou se soltar, bateu nele, esperneou até desistir. Não dava para tirá-lo de cima dela, não dava para parar aquele beijo que se tornou profundo. Ela não pode mais resistir, era um beijo selvagem, impetuoso. A língua dele explorava cada canto de sua boca e Rin sentia coisas que nunca havia sentido antes e sem perceber correspondeu o beijo com a mesma intensidade. Ela só percebeu o que estava fazendo quando ele pôs a mão dentro do decote de seu corpete e acariciou seus seios. E ela desesperada voltou a espernear e a tentar se soltar. Não demorou muito e ele a soltou, a olhou com um sorriso irônico e foi embora. Rin apenas continuou ali onde estava parada e quando percebeu que estava sozinha, chorou. Chorou de raiva e de tristeza. O primeiro beijo dela deveria ter sido com alguém especial, alguém que ela amasse e que a correspondesse com a mesma intensidade. Ela perdeu seu primeiro beijo com um yokai frio que se achava superior a ela e que só queria castigá-la. Sem contar que ele a tratou como se fosse uma qualquer, como ele teve a ousadia de toca-la com tanta intimidade, como se ela fosse uma rameira. Só o homem que ela amasse poderia tocá-la assim e só depois do casamento. Seus pais, quando vivos, diziam que ela, Kagome e Sango iriam um dia encontrar o verdadeiro amor e seriam muito felizes. E Rin sempre sonhou com isso, mesmo depois de tudo o que aconteceu com ela e suas irmãs, mesmo estando em busca por vingança com suas irmãs, ela sempre sonha que quando tudo aquilo acabar e Narak estiver morto ela iria encontrar um homem para amar e ser muito feliz ao lado dele e de suas irmãs cuidando de seus filhos, e ajudando as irmãs cuidarem dos filhos dela, pois elas também iriam encontrar o amor e serem muito felizes. Iriam ficar para sempre juntas. Ela não sem importava se o seu amor fosse yokai, meio-yokai ou humano, não faria diferença se fosse pobre ou nobre, ou até mesmo um bastardo, desde que tivesse bom coração, a amasse e tratasse bem suas irmãs e qualquer outra pessoa. Não queria alguém arrogante e frio como aquele yokai, Seshoumaru, que se achava superior a todos. Não queria um homem como aquele por mais que fosse bonito e forte. Determinada Rin levantou-se e decidiu voltar para a hospedaria, tomar um banho e por um novo curativo em seu machucado e trocar a roupa molhada (Roupa da Rin: Ela usa uma calça de couro preta bem justa, botas de couro também preto que ficam para dentro da calça, um corpete preto de couro que, ao contrario do de Kagome que é tomara que caia, tem alças grossas nos ombros e deixa parte do umbigo amostra. O cabelo, assim como o de Kagome e Sango,é liso, mas quando sai nas buscas por Narak ela deixa uma mexa grossa parte superior do cabelo presa para trás e o resto pé encaracolado nos lados e na parte de trás) (Detalhe: Lembrem-se: Rin se jogou num lago e o penteado dela desmanchou).

Pegando o mesmo caminho que Seshoumaru , Rin andou um tempo até que percebeu que estava num campo aberto, bem próximo do castelo do lorde e logo depois tinha a cidade. Escutando de repente um galope de cavalo ela olha para os lados e estranha quando vê Sango montada em um cavalo com um desconhecido e vindo a todo galope em sua direção. Pela expressão dela algo havia acontecido, e ela não precisou pensar muito para saber que deveria ser algo relacionado à Kagome. Oh Deus, o que será que sua irmã tinha aprontado daquela vez (Minha nossa a Kagome está com uma fama entre as irmãs, caramba!)? Quando Sango e o desconhecido se aproximaram, Rin foi logo perguntando:

Rin: O que foi que Kagome fez dessa vez Sango?

Sango: Você sabe como é a nossa irmã Rin, e dessa vez o humor explosivo dela a meteu numa encrenca bem feia. Fui atrás dela na taberna só para descobrir que ela insultou o lorde dessas terras na frente de todos que estavam presentes e que ele a levou para o castelo dele como prisioneira. Temos que ir até o castelo e libertarmos nossa irmã antes que algo pior aconteça. Quando eu encontrar Kagome ela estará numa encrenca muito pior que essa comigo. Sou a irmã mais velha dela e, portanto posso pô-la de castigo. E o que foi que aconteceu com você? Porque você ta toda molhada, e porque seus lábios estão tão vermelhos. Rin arregalou os olhos e colocou a mão sobre os lábios. Maldito yokai, mil vezes maldito.

Rin: Uma longa historia depois eu te conto. Temos que ir atrás de Kagome agora Sango e quanto botar Kagome de castigo, como? Ela já ta bem crescidinha Sango e eu duvido que ela vá te obedecer em algo. E quem é ele? Mirok que até agora estava calado apreciando a beleza de Sango, olhou para Rin desce do cavalo pega a mão dela, onde deposita um beijo e diz:

Mirok: Bela senhorita, meu nome é Mirok e sou o melhor amigo e cavaleiro de lorde Inuyasha, o lorde dessas terras, estou levando sua bela irmã para o castelo de milorde e se me permiti a levarei também.

Rin: Ah claro, se não for incomodo.

Mirok: Incomodo nenhum, senhorita...?

Rin: Rin, meu nome é Rin.

Sango: Se o senhor não percebeu temos aqui um cavalo para três pessoas. Por isso eu acho melhor o senhor ir sozinho com seu cavalo para o castelo que eu e minha irmã iremos juntas caminhando.

Mirok: De jeito nenhum senhorita Sango, meu cavalo é grande e cabe perfeitamente nós três, uma de vocês vai na frente, eu no meio e a outra atrás de mim. Sem problema nenhum. Vamos?

Sango: Que seja!

Rin: Tudo bem. Espero que Kagome esteja bem. Disse enquanto era ajudada por Mirok a montar no cavalo e depois que ele montou na frente de Rin, os três saíram em direção ao castelo num rápido galope.

**********************************************************************

Seshoumaru entrava no pátio do castelo de seu irmão imerso em pensamentos. Não acreditava que tinha beijado uma humana, e pior ele tinha gostado do beijo. Não era possível, inconcebível. Aquela maldita humana fora ousada ao desafiá-lo e ele só fez aquilo para castigá-la, para fazê-la querer algo que nunca teria, para humilhá-la. Nunca havia beijado humanas, suas amantes eram sempre yokais da mais alta estirpe e sua falecida esposa era uma yokai da nobreza. Todas elas sabiam o seu lugar, jamais ousaram ou ousariam desafia-lo e estavam sempre prontas para agradá-lo. Mas aquela humana não, o desafiara, o enfrentara e deixara claro que não tinha medo dele. Nenhuma mulher jamais faria isso, todas: ricas ou pobres, humanas ou yokais sabiam que deveriam ser sempre quietas e submissas e jamais levantar a voz para um homem. Humana abusada, sempre detestara humanos e nunca seria capaz de tomar uma por amante e muito menos por esposa. A única humana que ele respeitava e gostava era a sua madrasta, essa sim merecia respeito e admiração. E bom, olhando por um lado Izayoi, apesar de doce e gentil, sempre desafiara seu pai quando achava que ele errava em algo, mesmo tendo muito respeito por ele. Deveria ser por isso que seu pai se apaixonara por ela. E se tinha outro humano que ele aturava que poderia chamar de amigo era o pervertido do Mirok. Ah aquela humana estúpida, era completamente diferente das outras mulheres, até no modo de se vestir. Aquela roupa dela deixava em evidencia as curvas dela, a pele macia e cheirosa e... Maldição estava elogiando aquela humana, pior a estava desejando. A desejando como nunca desejara nenhuma outra mulher. A verdade era que ela o fascinara, apesar da língua afiada ela tinha um olhar, doce, meigo e que naquele momento continha muita raiva, dele e o gosto dela ainda estava em sua boca. Maldição, maldita humana. Tentando tirar esses pensamentos da cabeça, ele entra no hall do castelo e se depara com a madrasta e seu irmão discutindo.

Seshoumaru: O que houve?

Izayoi: O seu irmão trouxe uma menina como prisioneira só porque ela o desrespeitou e a prendeu no quarto dele. Ora, se não fosse o machismo dele isso não teria acontecido.

Inuyasha: Machismo mãe? Ela me desafiou na frente do meu povo, se eu não fizesse nada seria desmoralizado.

Izayoi: Machismo sim meu filho, você foi peguilhar (É implicar, procurei uma palavra que se encaixaria na frase de acordo com a época) a menina só por ela estar numa taberna bebendo, isso é machismo. Porque ela não poderia estar lá? Eu mesma ia para lá escondida do seu pai para beber um pouco, era divertido. Sr Myouga sempre me divertia com as historias dele e todos eram muitos gentis comigo. Você peguilhou com ela e recebeu o que merecia. Teria feito à mesma coisa.

Inuyasha: Eu não peguilhei com ela mãe. E simplesmente acho um absurdo uma mulher estar numa taberna bebendo como se fosse um homem e principalmente desacompanhada. Ela é muito bela e poderia arrumar encrenca facilmente. Você não conhece aqueles homens mamãe, ela poderia fazê-los enlouquecer de desejo e algo grave poderia ter acontecido com ela. Eu também a estou protegendo mãe. Soube que ela e mais duas irmãs chegaram aqui hoje de manhã. E é minha obrigação como lorde daqui acolhê-las e protege-las, principalmente Kagome que pelo que percebi tem um gênio muito rebelde. Ela precisa de alguém com pulso firme para cuidar dela e esse alguém sou eu!

Seshoumaru: Em parte terei que concordar com você irmãozinho, a taberna não é lugar para mulheres. Mas se a menina não é daqui e está só de passagem com as irmãs você não pode proibi-la de ir onde quiser. Você não é dono e muito menos tutor dela. Solte a garota e deixe-a ir embora.

Izayoi: Isso mesmo meu filho, se a menina quiser ir embora ela tem esse direito.

Inuyasha: Mãe, Seshoumaru se vocês não se lembram eu sou o lorde dessas terras e eu decido o que faço. Não sou uma criança, sou um homem adulto e maduro que sabe exatamente o que esta fazendo. Eu tenho planos para a garota!

Izayoi: Que planos meu filho? O que pretende fazer com ela?

Inuyasha: No momento certo você saberá. E onde está Mirok?

Seshoumaru: Provavelmente na cidade atrás de algum rabo-de-saia.

Nesse momento entra um dos criados do castelo.

Criado: Milorde, sir Mirok chegou acompanhado de duas mulheres que pelo estão dizendo são as irmãs de sua prisioneira!

Inuyasha: Ótimo, mas porque eles não entraram?

Criado: Sir Mirok está conversando com elas no pátio. Elas parecem bem irritadas!

Nesse momento Mirok entra acompanhado de Sango e Rin, esta ultima quando vê Seshoumaru fecha a cara, cruza os braços e fala "Droga" bem baixinho. Já Seshoumaru, quando a vê abre um discreto sorriso irônico, sorriso esse que aumenta um pouco quando ele a escuta praguejando (audição apurada, gente).

Mirok: Inuyasha, Seshoumaru e milady essas são Sango e Rin e pelo que parece Inuyasha elas são irmãs da garota que você seqüestrou. Disse com um sorrisinho malicioso nos lábios.

Inuyasha: Eu não seqüestrei ninguém Mirok, Kagome está presa porque me desrespeitou. Virando-se para Sango e Rin diz:

Inuyasha: Não se preocupem a irmã de vocês está bem, mas não poderão vê-la agora!

Sango: O quê? Como assim não podemos vê-la agora, quem você pensa que é para me proibir de ver minha irmã? Escuta aqui seu idi... Hum, hum, hum. Mirok e Rin taparam a boca de Sango.

Rin: Sango você ta maluca? Você reclama do comportamento da nossa irmã, mas age como ela! Murmurou Rin.

Mirok: Sangozinha se controle se milorde quiser te prender também eu terei de intervir e não quero ter que discutir com ele, mesmo que por você eu brigaria com qualquer um. Não quero discutir com um dos meus melhores amigos, que ainda por cima é aquele manda e desmanda nessas terras. Murmurou.

Sango: Tudo bem, vocês estão certos. Vou me controlar. Mas se você Mirok voltar a me chamar de Sangozinha, eu juro que acabo com você. E eu também não preciso que você brigue por mim, sei me defender muito bem!

Rin: Da mesma forma que a nossa irmã? Perguntou irônica.

Sango: Ora, não me compare com aquela desmiolada, Rin! Não sou a descontrolada da Kagome!

Rin: Não? Minha nossa imagina se fosse. Você fica ai falando mal dela, que quer matar ela e não sei o que. Mas a verdade é que você e ela são mais parecidas do que pensam e que você, assim como eu, está se roendo de saudades e preocupações. Admita Sango, você não pensaria duas vezes antes de brigar por Kagome, ou por mim. Da mesma forma que eu não pensaria duas vezes antes de brigar por vocês duas e Kagome por nós.

Sango: Está certo, mais você também não é nenhuma santa quando se irrita, pode até ser raro você se irritar, mas nesse aspecto nós três somos iguais.

Rin: Verdade, mas agora vamos fazer o que viemos fazer aqui, deixe que eu fale! Virando-se para Inuyasha, Izayoi e, pensou, infelizmente, Seshoumaru.

Rin: Milorde, eu e minha irmã Sango, sentimos muito pelo o que nossa irmã fez. A Kagome é assim mesmo milorde, sempre foi impulsiva, agressiva, rebelde e nem nossos pais conseguiam controla-la. Ela é assim desde nascença, mas acima de tudo ela é uma pessoa boa, generosa, corajosa, sincera, "até demais", pensou. Enfim Kagome não é a pessoa que o senhor acha que ela é ela só age assim para se defender, para se proteger. Pode-se dizer que ela é forte, mas também frágil e até com a gente ela é assim às vezes. Se o senhor a conhecesse direito a entenderia, milorde, por favor, solte a nossa irmã e o senhor e nem a sua família terão mais aborrecimentos garanto, nós três iremos embora daqui hoje mesmo e vocês nunca mais ouviram falar de nenhuma Kagome, Sango e Rin!

Inuyasha: Entendo que vocês queiram sua irmã de volta, mas não posso solta-la e em breve vocês saberão o motivo. Agora, acompanhem-me até a biblioteca, quero saber de onde vocês três vieram, quem é o tutor de vocês, e porque estão desacompanhadas, sem um único homem para protegê-las? Sango e Rin se entreolharam, e antes que qualquer uma das duas tivesse a chance de responder, Izayoi diz:

Izayoi: Inuyasha meu filho, vamos deixar essa conversa para depois, olhe só o estado dessa criança. Disse apontando para Rin, que franziu a testa confusa e pensou: "Criança? Eu não sou uma criança".

Izayoi: Olhe como ela está molhada coitadinha, e com esta roupa deve estar morrendo de frio! Virando-se para Rin diz: Venha querida, vou levá-la para um dos aposentos onde você irá tirar essa roupa molhada e tomar um banho quentinho, coitadinha deve estar com frio e vai acabar pegando um resfriado!

Rin: Não precisa milady, eu estou be...

Izayoi: É claro que precisa querida e só depois do seu banho, quando você estiver com uma roupa confortável, que iremos falar da irmã de vocês! Venham queridas!

Sango: Realmente milady não é necessário, no momento só o que queremos é saber da nossa irmã e levá-la embora!

Izayoi: Eu não aceito não como resposta, venham queridas! Virando-se para os homens: Daqui a pouco estaremos de volta! Diz subindo as escadas com Sango e Rin.

Mirok: Então, Inuyasha irá soltar a menina? Perguntou quando os três ficaram sozinhos.

Inuyasha: Já disse que não! Respondeu friamente.

Seshoumaru: Se você quer a menina presa por que a colocou em um dos quartos do castelo e não na masmorra como colocaria qualquer outra pessoa no lugar dela?

Inuyasha: Já disse, tenho planos para ela!

Mirok: Que planos?

Inuyasha: No momento certo vocês saberam! Um servo entra apressado no salão e diz:

Servo: Milorde, ela fugiu! Inuyasha, que estava sentado, levantou-se imediatamente.

Inuyasha: O que? Como? Disse completamente furioso.

Servo: Eu fui levar para ela o vestido que o milorde ordenou e quando eu e os guardas entramos no quarto vimos lençóis amarrados uns aos outros, presos na cama e lançados na janela como se fossem cordas. Ela saiu pela janela!

Inuyasha: Impossível, do quarto até o chão do pátio de trás é uma altura enorme e nem todos os lençóis do quarto amarrados uns aos outros seriam suficientes para se escalar nem metade do castelo!

Servo: Pensamos nisso também milorde e chegamos a pensar que o pior aconteceu, mas não havia nenhum corpo!

Seshoumaru: A única forma é ela saber escalar muito bem e se ela conseguiu então já deve estar longe do castelo!

Inuyasha: Droga!Virando-se para Mirok diz: Prepare os homens agora. Vamos atrás dela e quando eu por minhas mãos nela ela lamentara o dia que ousou me desafiar.

Virando-se para o servo: Não quero que as irmãs dela saiam daqui, entendeu? E sai seguido por Mirok e Seshoumaru.

Oi gente, não me matem pelo amor de Deus. Eu sei que demorei, mas olhem pelo lado positivo: esse capítulo é maior que os outros! Agora vou responder as reviews:

Tamara: Pois é, mas é assim que tem que ser não é? Kagome tem que mostrar que é forte e não teme Inuyasha. E pode ter certeza que o mesmo acontecerá com Sango e Rin. Beijos!!!

Valeria_chan: Não eu nunca assisti o seriado, mas você tem razão vai ser divertido ver inuyasha domando Kagome! Beijos!!!

Agome chan: Olha não me mata, ta? O seqüestro de Kagome realmente foi engraçado e eu também sei onde isso vai dar! E o fora da Kagome com Kikyou muito bom não é? Beijos!!!

PS:Gente eu queria receber mais reviews, será um estimulo para eu postar mais rápido.


	6. Aviso

Olá pessoal, pelo tempo em que eu fiquei sem aparecer é provável que nem se lembrem de mim. Os que se lembram devem estar achando que eu abandonei a fanfic e provavelmente estão p da vida comigo.

O fato é que eu não abandonei e nem vou abandonar essa fanfic. Eu tive motivos para sumir durante todo esse tempo, o que aconteceu foi que primeiramente fiquei sem inspiração durante meses e depois no dia dos pais do ano passado a fonte do notebook caiu e eu só percebi que ela estava quebrada quando a bateria acabou e eu não pude mais ligar o notebook, entrei em desespero pq tudo o que eu tenho: filmes, livros, músicas, imagens estavam ali.

O notebook é o único lugar em que esta fanfic está salva, eu já tinha 7 paginas do próximo capítulo prontinhas e não queria começar tudo de novo. Peço desculpas por não ter dado nenhum aviso antes, pensava em voltar a postar quando conseguisse uma fonte nova, não pensava que demoraria tanto, mas felizmente, aleluia, graças a deus, minha mãe ontem me deu uma fonte que serve para este notebook.

Em breve eu estarei acabando e postando o próximo capítulo, enquanto isso quem ainda não leu a fic pode ler e depois me dizer que achou e quem já leu, por causa da minha demora, não deve se lembrar de nada e então seria bom ler de novo. Beijinhos!


End file.
